Don't be afraid
by Ms. Marauder-Cullen
Summary: A lost moment between Ron and Hermione when they are on the run with Harry.


**Don't be afraid **

**By: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**

Summary: A lost moment between Ron and Hermione when they are on the run with Harry.

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Rating: K+

Authors Note: This takes place after Ron left and then came back to Harry and Hermione. Things are still a little tense between them and this is how everything goes back to normal. They finally fully recognize that they care for each other more than just friends. And even though they don't tell each other their feelings in this, it is implied.

RWHG

Ron sat up straight in his bed one night after hearing a noise. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before glancing around the tent that he, Harry, Hermione had been staying in for the last couple of months. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was just after two in the morning.

He looked around again since he was now fully awake and saw that Harry was gone from his bed and Hermione was curled on her side facing away from him.

With a small frown, shoulders tensed, and wand drawn, he got up and out of his bed to see where Harry was. He was being as quiet as possible so as not to wake Hermione. After he was already up though, he remembered that Harry had volunteered to take Hermione's watch duty for the night since she was exhausted.

Shoulders relaxing and releasing the small breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he crawled back into his bed. Before he could close his eyes though, he heard the small noise that had woken him up in the first place. He sat up again with a sigh and looked around.

His eyes rested on Hermione's sleeping form only to see it shudder slightly and then shake as if she where crying. He listened closer and after a moment he heard it again. He could now tell that the sound was, in fact, coming from her while she tried to quiet her anguished sobs.

Suddenly alarmed, he sprung out of his bed, hastily pulling a pair of old sweats on over his underwear before moving closer. Once he reached the small little rug she had placed near her bed, he realized she had placed a silencing charm around her. Being this close, her sobs were a lot louder.

For a moment he stood and watched as the tremors continued through her and as she pulled her small stuffed bear that she tried to hide from Harry and himself closer to her body. He knew that if she could read his mind, she would probably blush and laugh at him for thinking she were still beautiful even as she cried.

He could picture it all so easily. From the way the rosy flush would spread across her face and then disappear down below her night dress. She'd then shake her head and roll her eyes when he insisted it was true. All the while she would be trying to hide her blush behind her hair as it grew even more and a small smile appeared on her pink lips. He could even picture his own reaction and the way he'd blush as red as his hair when he realized what he'd just admitted to.

Ron mentally shook his head at his inner musings before focusing on Hermione again.

Not exactly sure what he was about to do, Ron moved forward until he was standing right beside her. He was so close that if he moved his left hand just a little forwards and to the left he'd be touching her bare shoulder. He did just that.

He should have known that she'd be frightened when he suddenly touched her. But to be honest, he hadn't even realized he was doing that until she jerked forward suddenly at his unexpected touch. He also should have expected the wand that appeared and was suddenly pressed against his throat.

Too shocked by her quick movements, he made no move to defend himself and held completely still. He glanced down into her chocolate eyes and saw only terror and panic reflected there. Instantly he felt guilty for scaring her. After a tense moment where he hardly even breathed, Hermione slowly lowered her wand and the panic and terror slowly left her eyes.

Ron watched as she practically slumped back down onto her bed and he slowly moved to sit on the side. With a small flick of her wand, her small bed was enlarged so that she and Ron could both fit onto it comfortably. She beckoned him closer with her hand and moved over so that he could sit next to her.

Once he was situated comfortably, she angled her body towards his and just looked at him. Finally, after a long moment, she ducked her head and looked down at her lap before saying softly, "I'm sorry for waking you up Ron. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I'm fine."

She was still looking at her lap when he began to speak just as softly. "It's alright Mione. I was having some odd dreams as it was, so if you hadn't woken me up I would've done it myself eventually, and I don't mind staying."

As he finished speaking she looked up at him and asked, "Really? Me too. But you really don't have to stay with me. I'm honestly fine now."

Ron gave her a look that clearly said _yeah right and any minute now Voldie is going to appear in this tent and start dancing the Tonga. _He then said, "Hermione, hush now. I'm staying. End of story." And instead of getting mad like he thought she would, she gave him a small smile.

Then, she hesitantly moved closer to him and curled into his side. Ron automatically put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him before beginning to stroke her hair softly.

They laid in comfortable silence awhile before he felt her shift slightly then shiver. It was then that he noticed how cold it had gotten. He gently moved Hermione so she was now laying on his lap and across his chest. He'd never laid with someone like this before and was surprised at how comfortable and just plain _right _it felt.

He pulled Hermione's blankets back over them as he laid down on his back in her bed. He felt her relax completely and snuggle farther into his chest. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, now sure that they'd both sleep peacefully through the night. Well now it was most likely early morning, but still.

Before he was completely asleep though, a thought flittered through his mind, _What if Harry walked in on us right now?_

_I wouldn't care. _Ron thought. _I wouldn't care because this feels so right and like coming home after a long, long time. It's perfect. It's heaven on earth, just being here with Hermione, in my arms._

_Plus, _he thought_, he'd probably say, mate, it's about time you two finally got together. And when we get back home from all this Horcrux hunting, Fred and George are going to owe me some galleons since we had a little beat about you two. _

Then Harry would smirk triumphantly and waggle his eyebrows in a very Fred/George manner. He would then promptly leave the tent along with a blushing Hermione and Ron-who's ears would've turned as red as his hair.

_Yes, _Ron thought, _I wouldn't care. Let the whole world find out because I think I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger. _

~Fin.


End file.
